


Day Fifteen: A Sleigh Ride

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu





	Day Fifteen: A Sleigh Ride

"Come on, Harry! We’re going to be late!" Liam calls up the stairs, going up them and into the bedroom when Harry doesn’t say anything.

When Liam gets to the door, he sees Harry standing shirtless in front of the mirror, still trying to decide which shirt to wear.

"Liam, which one do you think looks best on me? I want to make a good impression."

"Oh who?"

"The horses! I can’t go on a sleigh ride and have a good time if the horses don’t like me, Liam."

Liam stares blankly. He does that often. “I see. Well, the shirt with horses on might be too much. They might think you’re trying too hard to get their approval.” Harry thinks about that for a second, then nods, putting the shirt with the horses on back in the closet and taking the one with the horrendously beautiful pattern off its hanger. He puts it on, buttoning it all the way, then undoing the top three.

"Are you sure you want to leave that many unbuttoned?" Liam asks, handing Harry his coat. "You might get cold."

Harry looks down at his chest, then to Liam’s, which has at least three layers covering it, not counting his scarf. “Good point,” he says, then buttons one button and nods, taking his coat from Liam.

Liam smiles and rolls his eyes, loving this mess of a boyfriend that he has.

They walk outside and get into Liam’s car, taking the short drive to the park where the sleigh rides are being held. Liam can’t even put the car in park before Harry is jumping out, telling Liam that he can see the horses from there.

"Come on, Liam! We need to get a good spot in line! I wonder if they’ll let us pet the horses? I hope they like me." Harry pulls on Liam’s arm to get him to go faster, and Liam goes where Harry pulls him. Liam loves Harry so much, especially when he gets excited about things and starts to act like a child. Liam wishes that he could be more like Harry in that way; get more excited about the little things like Harry does.

Liam pays the person in the ticket booth, buying three tickets each for him and Harry for the sleigh ride because he knows that Harry is going to want to ride more than once. Harry pulls him along to the line, barely standing still while they wait for the groups in front of them to go.

When it’s their turn, Liam almost hurts himself trying to keep Harry from running to the sleigh because “there’s ice on the ground, Harry, and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Harry only pouts a little bit, but the man lets him pet the horses and it’s all okay again. Harry spends five minutes petting the horses, asking the man their names and talking to them like they were people. Liam just stood back and watched Harry, never feeling more in love than he did at that moment.

Harry finishes talking to the horses and Liam helps him climb up into the sleigh, placing the provided blanket on their laps and holding Harry’s hand. He watches Harry as they go through the park, loving the looks of amazement on his face at all of the lights in the trees and the decorations on the fences.

Liam kisses Harry’s cheek, not wanting to make him miss anything, but Harry turns to face Liam and kisses him properly, figuring that if he does miss anything, he can see it the next time around.


End file.
